


Seaside Romance

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Caspian is more amphibian man than like Ariel, F/M, Falling In Love, Gentle Monsters, Monster/Human Romance, merfolk, merman, merman/human romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: The sun was hot and glistening, warming the shore that you were currently laying on, under an umbrella. You were feeling pretty content. You put your book down and just relaxed, slowly slipping into a comfortable sleep.You woke up a bit later, yawning and stretching. Once you opened your eyes, you saw something in the ocean. It looked like a person. You immediately sat up to look. Seeing people in the ocean wasn't anything strange, by any chance. But something felt...wrong.





	Seaside Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one! A merman this time! His name is Caspian and while he's outgoing, he sometimes has problems being honest with his feelings. He's very sweet though! He's very much in love with you. 
> 
> Next is a werewolf I think! I hope you enjoy it! xoxo

The sun was hot and glistening, warming the shore that you were currently laying on, under an umbrella. You were feeling pretty content. You put your book down and just relaxed, slowly slipping into a comfortable sleep.

You woke up a bit later, yawning and stretching. Once you opened your eyes, you saw something in the ocean. It looked like a person. You immediately sat up to look. Seeing people in the ocean wasn't anything strange, by any chance. But something felt...wrong.

You went to get a closer look. While you got closer, your foot slipped, and went under. You tried to swim up, but didn't have the strength. As your vision went hazy, you felt something grab your wrist.

x

"Please wake up..." You heard a voice beg, and a head touch your chest. Wet hair fell from their head and into your face.

You sputtered and sat up, and your eyes caught a glimpse of glittering, hot pink eyes.

Once your eyes cleared, you found you were completely alone on the shore. Slowly, you got up on shaky legs.

You went home, only looking back once.

You tried not to think about what happened. Drowning was your biggest fear, an unfortunate phobia for one who dearly loved the sea.

As soon as you were feeling better, you walked out from your tiny beach house, along the small cliff that lead to the sea. You sat down and just watched.

You spotted something splash in the distance. Then, a head surfaced. Even from the cliff, you saw those unmistakable pink eyes. You sat up slowly, watching carefully.

Realization set in that _this was not a human__. _

He must have noticed you staring, because he immediately started waving, and swam closer.

You scrambled to the edge of the cliff, and found yourself face to face with the creature.

Scaly, soft seafoam skin, those incredible eyes, and hair that nearly matched his skin, just a bit darker.

His webbed hands found purchase on the edge of the cliff, watching you with wide eyes.

Suddenly, he grinned, a mouth full of very sharp teeth. "You're okay!" He said.

"Y-yes, I'm...I'm just fine." You said. "Who are you?"

"Caspian." He told you. "Who are you?"

"Y/N."

"Why were you in the water?" He asked. "You could have drowned."

"I-I thought, I thought I saw someone. I guess, it was you?" You said, running your fingers through your hair.

"Yes." He said. "It was me. I was so interested in you.." He admitted. "I've never seen a human so close."

"I've never seen a mermaid. Er, merman."

He smiled coyly. "My brother fell in love with a human. My father was so happy for him."

"You're encouraged to befriend humans?" You asked.

"Oh yes, humans are no threat to us. Never have been."

"Then....why are we warned of you?"

He laughed. "Humans are very much known to fall in love with us. Sailors warned you of us because they didn't want others going after their brides or grooms."

You smiled. "I see. That's very sweet."

You two talked for hours. He was simply the most interesting thing you had ever seen. He wasn't just clever and kind, he was breathtaking as well.

The sun began to set, and Caspian smiled. "It's time for me to go home....will I see you again?"

"Yes." You said, answering quick. "Anytime you'd like..."

His smile brightened, and he dove into the sea with one last goodbye.

x

Months went on, and Caspian was beyond smitten with you. He entertained the thought that, perhaps, he was in love with you.

Yes, that had to be it. He was in love with you and only you. No one else would make him feel the same.

He began bringing you shiny things. Necklaces, bracelets, rings, even crowns.

"For my princess." He told you, as he leaned close, his face incredibly close. With his distinct lack of nose, he could get _much _closer.

You smiled nervously. "Hello, my prince."

His smile brightened, rows and rows of razor-sharp teeth. Somehow, he managed to look perfectly charming with such fangs.

"Y/N?"

"Hm?" You looked at him. He seemed a bit flustered, his face a dark blue-green.

"My father wants me to get married."

That snapped you out of your trance, and you looked up at him. "What?"

"He said I can be with whoever I want!" He said, clasping your hands between his. "Will you please? Oh, y/n, please be my bride."

It was sudden, yes, but how could you say no, while he was pleading so lovingly?

"H-how soon?"

"As soon as possible. But I don't want to rush you, my beloved." He said.

You thought it over, and smiled. "As soon as possible." You agreed. 

Caspian hugged you, pulling you into the water. He kept you safely in his arms, kissing you over and over, careful of his teeth. 

x

It wasn't until far after you two were married that Caspian confessed something to you. 

"Y/N?" He asked, as you laid on a large rock, running your fingers through his mess of teal hair. 

"Yes, my darling?" 

"May I tell you something? Promise you won't get mad?" 

You sat up a little straighter. "Of course not. Are you alright?" 

"My father didn't push me to marriage. I...was just too scared to tell you the truth, and wanted to be with you so dearly." 

You paused for a moment, before laughing, pulling him into your arms. 

"Caspian, you silly thing. I've loved you since the moment I saw you. You could have just told me." You smiled, and he smiled back, albeit sheepishly. 

"I love you too, my princess!" He chirped.


End file.
